


Now That's A Deal That Seems Worth Taking

by thestralblut



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ballroom Dancing, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Maybe - Freeform, Rivalry, What Have I Done, i still wrote it, no one needed this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestralblut/pseuds/thestralblut
Summary: Where Technoblade just coincidentally happens to run into Dream at a masquerade ball and gets an offer to take down L'Manberg. Also Dream has a very hard time taking 'No' for an answer.So this is before L'Manburg was blown up, basically on how they formed their alliance. I do differ from the canon plot there but the world and personas are pretty much the same. And for the people in the back, personas not real people! Shipping real people is cringe, bro
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 265
Collections: Dreamnoblade Oneshots





	Now That's A Deal That Seems Worth Taking

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of was inspired by this [animation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwnSrDc7t6c&list=TLPQMDkwMTIwMjEl1YTqvX_yzQ&index=9) hence the title.  
> I'm not a native speaker just so you know, also I don't ship the real people, that would be weird but as personas I couldn't resist to write this so feel free to enjoy it :)  
> [Every mistake and plothole you find can also be happily kept by you, I don't mind :D]

Technoblade was not the biggest fan of dancing, no other activities were much more to his liking. A devious smile curled around his lips while he turned around in tact of the music with one hand holding a small palm and the other on the waist of a young masked woman.

She smiled shyly back, no idea of the murderous images playing behind his boar skull mask. The voices were demanding blood, he could just kill her right there and now but that would be short-circuited and unnecessary. After all the voices only talked in whispers, not too loud so he could ignore them. Still being at this masquerade ball was unknown territory and that made his instincts more triggered than usual.

The kingdom the ball was taking place at was a good distance away from L‘Manberg, he had not much to worry about running into any unwanted foe who would recognize him but still that didn‘t mean he had to let his guards down. Especially considering that the anarchist did not attend the festivities for just the fun of dancing. Most definitely not, Technoblade had his goals and the invitation for the ball just had come in handy to spy out the castle and its guests.

However a foreign man wandering around, not taking place occasionally in the traditional dancing would have been way to suspicious. Therefore Technoblade obeyed the monarchical waltz he oh so much wanted to take down.Political governments where one thing, democracy forced order onto the people by its own men but monarchy was even worse. A god-chosen noblemen ruling the inferior population, it was almost embarrassingly ridiculous how one man could demand the world‘s power for himself. The tall man after all knew what he was talking about, possessing a large amount of power just by _being_ but that was different. He fought for freedom, not for representing the ruler of all. Maybe this monarchy did not affect him directly, and god he did not care about the citizens if he was honest but having a little fun while destroying a kingdom? It was just too tempting not to.

When the melody flattened he folded his left arm behind his back while their forearms touched for half a turn before he probably would never see her again. It didn‘t matter, she was unimportant to his plans only another from far away duchess. The only appreciable thing that had happened in the few minutes they had waltzed together was that she wasn‘t dead. A total waste of time.

Just when her arm disappeared from his peripheral vision another much larger but still slender hand in leather gloves replaced it right away on Techno‘s left side. He touched wrists with the stranger while spinning around and when the medieval tune continued more lively it was time to face the new partner. For a second he froze, for one he had not expected to front another man and especially not a man wearing an all so familiar white mask with that stupid plain smile.

„Dream.“, he simply stated, trying not to sound as caught off-guard as he felt. Wouldn‘t it be for the well-known mask of his opponent he might not even have recognized him that easily at all. Dream was wearing a rather unpretentious dark green suit with little golden ornaments that made his look nevertheless elegant, also the white shirt was much more fitting than Techno‘s own rather loose choice that rejuvenated at the waist in his black pair of pants.

„Technoblade.“, if Dream is surprised he didn‘t let it slip and just grinned back at him from under the mask. It was probably that very second that mattered where the long-haired man hesitated so that Dream just took the lead, laying one hand on his waist and starting to move them in tact of the music.

The audacity of this man!

Technoblade was most certainly not one of Dream‘s puppets, he couldn‘t just do whatever he wants with him even if it might just be on the dance floor.

The voices in his head screamed bloody murder.

He tried to block them out, maybe Dream‘s appearance here could be of good use, he couldn‘t just screw this up because of a bruised ego.

„What‘s a self-proclaimed anarchist doing at a royal masquerade ball? Don‘t tell me you‘re here for the fun of _dancing_.“, Dream spoke mockingly, interlocking Techno‘s right hand with his left more comfortably so that the man with the boar skull mask didn‘t have much of a choice but to give into the lead and placing his left palm ultimately on Dream‘s shoulder that was just a few centimetres higher than his own.

„I could just ask you the same.“, Techno stated matter-of-factly, crimson eyes boring into the white surface where Dream‘s real yes should be hidden.

„Oh no, I certainly _do_ enjoy this.“, was all the taller man answered with a chuckle and just to prove his point his hand tightened its grip on Techno‘s waist while spinning them along the melody. It took a lot of the anarchist not to flinch or punch him in the face. It wasn't to his liking to be in the inferior position, it didn‘t go well at all with their rivalry but Techno is determined to use the situation to his best interest anyway.

Therefore he swallowed down the urgent desire to just crack the white mask open, ruining Dream‘s beautiful face in the process. Not that he personally would think that Dream had a beautiful face, no not at all. After all he never has seen it, and he didn‘t think about that kind of things, right?

„Anyways Techno, I might have an offer for you. Still interested in fighting the government I guess?“, that definitely did peak the other‘s interest.

„You know me.“, the long-haired man answered casually with a smirk. Dream did not know him, both of them where very aware of that but when it came to certain aligned interests it was almost shocking how well they came along.

„I do know some things maybe.“, there‘s that stupid grin on Dream‘s lips while they spin around to the melody. That grin like Dream would already have him wrapped around his fingers, that grin he always wants to cut out of the masked face with a knife.

Not only that but Dream‘s words also made Techno implicitly aware of how close their bodies actually were, how the leather gloves felt under his bare fingers, how Dream‘s hand relentlessly rested on his waist where it definitely shouldn‘t belong! Oh how much he despised that man!

„I however can‘t stop wondering what your plan for L‘Manberg is. It‘s pretty clear you want the government gone but you haven‘t really done anything significant.“

Oh wouldn‘t Dream like to know? It filled him with confidence that he still is that one person Dream has no control over, ignoring their current position obviously.

Also Techno is maliciously aware of how the taller man is trying to manipulate information out of him by provoking him by reducing his achievements to literally nothing. Not today, Technoblade wouldn‘t go for the bait.

„Why would _you_ want to know? Going to take L‘Manberg down?“, it‘s kind of ironic how the long-haired man arrived at this ball to incite chaos in this kingdom just to meet Dream and talk about taking down L‘Manberg. There's just no way, it couldn‘t be really Dream‘s intention, why would _he_ want that?

„Yes.“, it‘s simple, just one word but it takes all of Techno‘s attention at once and under the boar skull mask he raised an eyebrow.

„And why would you need my help for that?“, _now_ they were talking business.

„Oh, I don‘t,“, Dream laughed.

„But I wouldn‘t want to have all the fun for myself now, would I?“

And Techno knew he‘s lying, Dream did nothing without a reason and that reason is most definitely not to please the anarchist‘s interest in destroying governments or creating a blood-bath (and oh it‘s such a sweet temptation).

„Then what do I get out of it? You see, fun isn‘t a payment I accept. I could kill the whole ballroom and have the same pleasure. So what can you actually _offer_ me?“, he wasn't stupid, there had to be a catch so Techno better get the most out of this deal.

„Golden apples? Netherite? Just name your price.“, Dream shrugged slightly while still leading them through the waltz. It‘s then that Technoblade realized that this was to easy, Dream really had to be desperate to come at him like that. He _needed_ something from Techno, something of immense value, screw ‚I wouldn‘t want to to have all the fun for myself‘!

„Dream what are you doing here?“, he demanded to know firmly and his opponent answered in a slight chuckle.

„You wouldn‘t believe me if I told you that I accidentally ran into you while searching this festival for allies, huh?“, so Dream planned this encounter, Techno couldn‘t actually say that he was surprised. This was just too accurately in-character for the taller man. Popping up at a random masquerade ball to casually discuss his plans to take down L‘Manberg, it almost pained Technoblade that he hadn‘t realized sooner.

„You should know by now that you can‘t use me like your other marionettes, that you even attempted to do so is actually pathetic, even for you Dream.“

„It was worth a try,“, he heard the unbothered smile in Dream‘s answer, that man really had no shame.

„So are you in or not?“, confident as always he posed the question, almost _rhetorically_. Oh, what Techno would give to destroy that self-assured smile! The next second he knew that it didn‘t take much at all.

„No.“, the long-haired man needed a lot control to let the words out as plainly as possible and not like he just won a battle of dominance. Which he was most certain that he did.

„No?“, Dream sounded for the first time this evening slightly caught off-guard, the smile vanished.

„You seem like you need _me_ for whatever it is you‘re planning. I, on the other side, do not need you.“, a devious smile appearing on his lips he broke the contact to Dream, turning towards leaving the ballroom. Now, it really seemed as if his decision to come here had been a successful one. Only seeing Dream‘s fully shocked expression, without that stupid smiley mask could have made this victory sweeter.

Teaming up with Dream to take down L‘Manberg was tempting, no question, just thinking about all the chaos they could create together made his head spin. But having the upper hand over Dream? That filled the voices with indefinite satisfaction.

Outside the castle‘s walls cold air hit the skin that wasn‘t protected by the boar skull mask. Technoblade shivered for a second, breathing in and the chill feeling slowly got him back into reality. The exhilaration was still there, but softened by steady breaths leaving a residual triumph inside of his stomach.

He however knew that things like these did not last long, that awareness hit him hard as did his back, colliding with the rugged stone wall.

„No one just walks off on me like that.“, Dream‘s voice had lost its former casualty, an arm holding Techno pushed up against the wall in front of his chest. Maybe the anarchist could have reckoned that Dream would not give up like that, maybe he even did go for exactly that kind of reaction from his opponent. Not many were bold enough to actually challenge the taller man like that but oh did Techno enjoy that he had hit the right nerve.

„You really can‘t just accept a ‚no‘ for an answer, huh?“, he sneered, looking up where Dream‘s eyes should be with defiance in his own crimson ones. 

„Or are you calling in that favour of yours?“, he tried to sound as annoyed as possible, but actually Techno was quite interested if this _was_ going to be what the favour was about at last.

„No, I‘m saving that one up for a later date. Come on, Techno, there must be something you want. There‘s no way you don‘t want to see L‘Manberg light up in flames and be a part of it. I know you can‘t resist the temptation of causing chaos and death.“, for a few moments Dream‘s head came closer, lowly speaking into his left ear with a slight audible smirk before the smiley mask again faced him from the front. The long-haired man couldn‘t help himself but shift his gaze a mere second to the taller ones lips while the latter seemingly innocently moistened them.

„And I thought you didn‘t accept fun as a payment.“, Dream chuckled before their lips crashed.

It was like they were now fighting a completely different battle to their previous banter, rough and impatient their lips moved against each other and both of them were unwilling to lose a single whit of power.

Dream‘s hand that previously had held him back against his chest wandered up, pulling the loosely braided hair and a stifled moan escaped Techno‘s mouth. Dream seemed to be very pleased about the sound as if he just had landed the first blow in combat, pulling harder.

Techno parried, biting his opponent‘s bottom lip and he knew Dream hadn‘t intended to open his lips in a groan but he didn‘t hesitate to slip his tongue into the other one‘s mouth. This was his triumph and Dream‘s mouth tasted of oh such a sweet victory. Still it was nevertheless his person who was trapped between Dream‘s heated body and the cold outer wall, they could easily go for a tie here, both however knew their pride wouldn‘t allow that.

The taller man‘s body pressed against Techno‘s front, his hands leaving burning traces on his skin and slowly the world was becoming dizzy and all there was was Dream. Later Techno would blame it on the lack of oxygen, never admitting how intoxicating Dream felt.

When they parted Techno‘s crimson eyes were darkened as he looked at the smiley mask he hated with all of his heart, trying to breath normally again.

„Don‘t you think this changed anything about my answer,“, he spat, far too flustered to sound actually hostile. Dream chuckled lowly.

„Oh, but it did.“

**Author's Note:**

> God I hate this so much why do I suck at writing ugghh but I liked the idea so umm yeah thanks for staying till the end, love you uwu


End file.
